


College AU

by The_Danish_Girl2708



Category: Bhloe - Fandom, Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom, staubrey - Fandom
Genre: Brotp, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Danish_Girl2708/pseuds/The_Danish_Girl2708
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So @Bechloe831Sendrick asked me to write this, and I have no idea how it went but, lets not be dicks about it</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Tables can turn

**Author's Note:**

> So @Bechloe831Sendrick asked me to write this, and I have no idea how it went but, lets not be dicks about it

Chapter 1

 

“Stace seriously why do we have to do this? Everyone is gonna think I actually have feelings.”

 

“Oh come on Bec, plus, I’ve heard Mr. “I´ve never heard of the magical thing called a shower”, has been fired, and there´s a new hot redhead instead.”

 

“Okay first of all, I don’t do teachers. Remember that kid that got himself kicked out for doing that new math teacher in the locker rooms our freshman year? Aaaand, I rule this place, so getting kicked out would result in a riot.”

 

“So what you´re saying is that to protect your badass image, you will not join a class that you actually care about, with a hot redhead teaching?”

 

Beca sighed in defeat. 

“Is there any form of pretty girls? Like except the teacher?”

 

“Beca, it´s English Lit, there´s a sea of girls, with a brain. Not like those girls you’ve been with these last 3 years. Remember Becky? God were you high that entire time or was it just the boobs?

 

“Stace…”

 

“You disgust me sometimes”

 

“Says the girl who named her Vagina a dude’s name”

 

That earned Beca a punch to the shoulder, but, so worth it.

 

So there they were. In English lit, waiting for this “Hot redhead” to join the rest of the class. She was late already by 4 minutes exactly.

Despite Beca Mitchell being the badass of the entirety of Barden University, she did appreciate it when people were on time. Not because of some bad childhood memory of her dad never being on time to pick her up from kindergarten where she had to wait outside for an hour by herself, no, definitely not that. 

Beca and Stacie sat at the very middle of class, because “Bec you can´t see a thing at the top, and no one is gonna notice that big badass Beca Mitchell, who´s afraid of small spaces, is taking an English lit class with her bestie.” Beca obliged in the end, as she always does when it´s the Bellas. She´s always had a weak spot for those girls. They are the closest to family she´s ever had, but she would never admit that out loud. 

 

“Stacie Conrad, if so much as one person looks at me the wrong way I will make you pay for it.”

 

“Should I be scared or am I just the only one who sees the girl from middle school who didn’t have any friends? Because from where I´m standing, I still have that yearbook picture of you from high school so, pick your battles Mitchell.”

 

“You wouldn’t”

 

“Well if short stack here has any hopes of keeping her badass reputation, I better see that yearbook picture.”

Fat Amy, a fellow Bella, joined her and Stacie while waiting for “Hot redhead”. Beca and Fat Amy met at the activities fair their freshman year. Beca wasn’t ever one for making friends, but with Fat Amy there really wasn’t any choice to be honest.

 

“If you wanna swin laps and go running with me, plus rehearsal, you can see it, if not, I´d sit my ass down.” Beca growled.

 

Stacie couldn’t keep the grin from spreading to her cheeks, and the slap from Beca didn’t stop it from reaching Fat Amy.

When Fat Amy and Stacie met a few days after the activities fair, they begged Beca to join The Barden Bellas with them, or at least give it a shot. In the beginning, Beca had been one big fat no to everything this whole college thing was about, she´d agreed to do the college thing for a year to please her dad so she could run of to L.A, to pursue her dream of becoming a DJ. Whilst that was still her plan, becoming a DJ, she quickly got herself a reputation as the badass acapella singer who took no shits from anybody. She went with Fat Amy and Stacie to auditions, got accepted into The Barden Bellas and rearranged everything about the Bellas for the better. And so far with 3 championships down and one to go, Beca surely did not regret doing those extra few years at Barden.

Not only was Beca known as the badass of Barden, but also for the girl who everybody wanted to sleep with. Beca didn’t know how this happened, but she wasn’t complaining either. She got with so many girls she stopped counting, and yet she never got serious with anyone, and nobody knew why. Only Stacie knew.

 

_Senior year – High school_

_Goth girl_

_02:44 am: “U awake?_

_02:50 am: I really need to talk to you_

_02:51am: Sorry it´s so late_

_03:04 am: I´m at your door open up plz”_

_Stacie woke to the sound of that last message, threw a hoodie over her head, and ran down the stairs to the door. When she opened it, a sobbing Beca Mitchell with mushed eyeliner stood before her. She threw her arms around her and sobbed something like:_

_“She cheated Stace! She fucking cheated on me with the captain of the cheer squad! Multiple times!”_

_Beca was sobbing heavily by now, and Stacie just held her there, keeping what was left of her best friend together._

_“Shh Beca, Beca look at me. It will be okay. She didn’t deserve you anyway. Tell you what, we get our diplomas, get out of this hole and go to college, together._

_I know you wanna go to L.A, but you need to meet new people, and it´s free, and I´ll be there. It will be great; I promise Bec.”_

_Beca´s sobbing had come to small tears rolling down her cheeks. Out came a muffled: “Okay, but only for a year.”_

_Stacie squealed and swung the tiny DJ in her arms._

_“But you need to promise not to tell anyone about this, I don’t want people to think that I´m weak.” Becas expression went from brokenhearted teen, to emotionally dead in the blink of an eye, but Stacie knew better than to do anything but oblige to her best friend._

“So, I hear the hot new long legs swing both ways” Fat Amy said with a wink toward Beca, and Stacie nudged the tiny brunette to make the teasing even worse.   

 

“No, I don’t do teachers! Why is that so hard for you guys to understand?!”

Beca all but yelled, and made a few of the other students turn towards them.

 

“Oh come on Bec! What if she´s like really hot? And sweet? I mean she´s a teacher, and from what I know she´s just finished her degree, which means she´s like maybe a few years older. And, you´re a senior, what´s the worst thing that can happen?”

 

At that, the door to the classroom swung open, and what came tumbling through was exactly what Beca probably feared the most. Long legs, trapped in high heels and a skirt. White shirt tucked elegantly in said skirt, and the worst part? Her hair. Beca all but lost the ability to form a sentence. 

 

“Sorry I´m late! I got lost. Now if you would please introduce yourselves real quick, I´ll start! I’m Chloe Beale. I´m 25, just finished my degree, I actually used to go here, and I genuinely hope that you´ve enjoyed your time here as much as I did.”

 

“Fuck.” Beca all but whispered to no one in particular.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the late update, but you know, life happened and a certain death made my life a little bit duller.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 2

It had been approximately four hours since English lit, and Beca was still pretty summed up in a bubble no one knew how to pop. Stacie thought about letting her walk straight into a wall, but given the fact that Beca, despite her size, was capable of punching a grown man back in their freshman year, she took no chances what so ever.

 

Stacie had only seen her like that once, back in high school. But back then it was a student, this was a teacher. A teacher. So Stacie did what had to be done. Bella emergency meeting, or as Stacie called it when she texted the girls.. “Operation pop the midget bubble”

 

When class ended that day for Beca, she knew that the girls were already at home, or, wherever they went when classes ended. For some weird reason no one knew about Lilly was always the last to come home, and when they asked her all they could hear was something about time travelling and flying cookies. What she didn’t except to find when she got to the Bella house, was Stacie standing with two pizzas and beers.

 

“Stace, did I forget about some bro night out or?”

 

Stacie grinned at that one, but the worry was still evident on her face. Beca noticed the look immediately and sat down, facing Stacie.

 

“It´s just you and me tonight, the girls are all out for the night so that you and I can have a little chat.”

 

“Dude you sound like my mom. Who died?”  


“I do not sound anything like your mother! I just… today in English lit, I saw that look on your face and I started to worry. Becs she is a teacher and..”

 

“Wow wow wow. Wow calm your hunter skills right there Stace. Nothing is going on between me and Miss Beale, that would be so inappropriate and wrong and..”

 

“I saw the way you looked at her dude, you don’t even look at your mixing equipment that way.”

 

“What way?”

 

_English lit - earlier that day_

_“Sorry I´m late! I got lost. Now if you would please introduce yourselves real quick, I´ll start! I’m Chloe Beale. I´m 25, just finished my degree, I actually used to go here, and I genuinely hope that you´ve enjoyed your time here as much as I did.”_

_“Fuck.” Beca all but whispered to no one in particular._

_“What was that Becs?” Stacie lightly shoved her best friend, which got her the death glare everyone got when they caught Beca not being a badass._

_“Nothing, I just uhh. I hurt my foot, on the floor.”_

_“Yeah right, I´ve met dingoes who lies better than you” Fat Amy, not so silently joined Stacie in teasing the badass Bella captain._

_“That doesn’t even make sense dude, now shh. I want to listen to her now that she´s actually here.”_

_Stacie offered a knowing look to Fat Amy who shot one right back at her._

_Beca didn’t as much as peep a sound during that class. Only when she spoke her name, and Chloe asked her what she liked most about college did she speak, or rather stammered._

_“Uhh I´m Beca.”_

_“Nice to meet you Beca. Tell me, what do you like most about college?”_

_“Uhh, the Bellas. Yeah the Bellas probably.”_

_“No way! I was in the Bellas too! Congratulations on your 3 championships by the way! Omg you are gonna miss it so much when you graduate! It´s partly why I wanted to teach here, to go back to my Bella roots.”_

_The class was dead silent. Several people had the look of “WTF is happening?”, while Stacie and Fat Amy looked at Beca, astounded._

_It was quite amusing, seeing the normally so emotionally closed off tiny girl open up, to a stranger. It was something that neither of them had ever seen, and to be perfectly honest, they kinda liked this side of her._

_It was at the end of class that things got a little suspicious. Beca hadn’t said a word since her little interaction with “Hot redhead”, but when she and her two fellow Bellas were halfway out the door, Miss Beale asked Beca to hold on for at minute. Stacie and Fat Amy were more than curious as to what Miss Beale wanted with their captain, so they peeked through the small window in the door to class. All they could hear and see was laughter, smiles, and.. was that giggling? From Beca Mitchell? The hell?_

“Beca. You haven’t giggled with anyone since high school. And you haven’t stopped smiling since this morning and I´m starting to worry if it´s gas or if you are actually feeling something for once.”

 

Beca didn’t really know what to say to all of this. Sure she had been smiling a lot more than she normally does. And when Jesse came over to her for lunch she didn’t insult him once about being a sappy Treble boy. What was happening?

 

“Stace, calm down. She was just being nice to me and so I was nice to her too. Nothing happened after that class. I mean you should know, I saw you peeking through the window.”

 

“I know it´s just… Promise me that you won´t do anything stupid if you actually do decide to take that class. I will hunt you down and rip out your vocal chords.”

 

“Why does that sound so familiar? Oh my God have you been reading that old Bella rule book again?!”

 

“Yes I have actually. All though we would all be quite dead if that rule book really was a thing these days.”

“But seriously, what did you talk to Miss Beale about?”

 

What happened next did nothing to calm Stacie and her nerves. Beca. The Beca Mitchell, was blushing. The self-proclaimed, Miss “I have no feelings” was legitimately blushing.

 

“She offered to help out with the Bellas if we ever need some help. She´s a former Bella and she, you know, she has these blue eyes that I can´t resist and, God…”

 

“Well did you say yes?”

 

“She´s meeting us at the auditorium for practice tomorrow.”

 

Stacie did nothing but stare at her friend for at few minutes before speaking.

 

“I really hope you know what you´re doing Becs”

 

Beca looked down, blush still evident on her cheeks.

 

“I hope so too”


End file.
